Crimson Moon
by DragonCatSapphire
Summary: A short, gentle love story featureing my favorite pair sesshomaru and kagome M rated just in case it might get a little naughty in later chapters. Chapter 3 now up.
1. Stars and Thoughts

Crimson Moon

Chapter one : Stars and Thoughts.

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

**(Disclaimer: i do not and sadly will never own any of the characters in this story) **

Text types:

-Flashback text will be underlined

_-Thoughts will be in italic and have " "_

-Narrator normal text (das me ^_^)

**-And speech will be bold and have " "**

**enjoy! 3**

The sky was clear, the air crisp, the stars twinkled over kagome's head as she looked up at them. Her body submerged in the hot-spring she was bathing in only moments ago. the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo, gently tickled the nose of the the taiyoukai guarding her. His form and face unchanging as he inhaled deeper gently rolling the smell around, deciding he much preferred it to the smell of dirt that usually coated humans in his era. his eyes slid down his head barely moving as from his position high in a tree he had a wonderful view of her body through the water, his beast purred inside his mind as he simply looked away, his icy facade never wavering even as in his mind a silent war was occurring.

He couldn't remember how long ago it was she had began her slow invasion of his mind, but he guessed it was around the day inuyasha had made his final mistake.

[Flashback]

Kagome had just gotten back from one of her few trips home, it seemed the longer the hunt for the shards went on the less time she got to go back, and it was showing in her grades. she sighed heavily shaking her head, she didn't even bother to bring her study books in her pack this time, the now dull yellow thing hung from her back by threads it seemed many stains and patches on it revealed the many adventured it had endured, she smiled gently and patted it promising soon it would get to find its retirement.

_"soon hopefully, maybe mom can take me shopping i need some new clothes too". _She looked down at herself one of her many school uniforms adorned her now almost fully grown body and she had to admit it looked even more skimpy than before her short skirt barely covered her rear and her short shirt had at some point become so short her bellybutton showed. _"god what was i thinking oh yeah heh wasent, no! theres no problem going back in time in my old school girl outfit right! no horny youkais and humans to gawk at me! of course not!"_she sighed mentally noteing to get new clothes too as she tugged her skirt trying desperately to get it to grow longer, witch of course, it didn't, just her luck.

Suddenly she looked around noticing something amiss, lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed right away the lack of yelling, and name calling from inuyasha that always greeted her returns. She sighed heavily already knowing where the dog was _"with his damned clay pot humping her like a puppy in head probably" _she rolled her eyes she had found out long ago about his little trists though the more it went on the less she cared she jumped shivers going down her spine when a deep, and seemingly uncaring voice behind her announced the presence of sesshomaru.

**"miko" **He smirk seeing her reaction and gently lay a hand on her shoulder she turned her eyes wide as they met his confusion evident on her face, he nodded and the contact was over as soon as it had began, her shoulder was still warm from his touch her mind seemed to be in distress as it processed this _"warm? wait hes warm! the ice prince has warmpth!"_during her small meltdown the taiyoukai studied her ever changeing features curiously, she obviously was crazy but none the less he needed her help.

**"i require your assistance" **he said again snapping her from her little world, the confusion on her face grew but he gave her no time to slip back into her world asking herself useless questions. **"rin is...growing and this sesshomaru had relized he requires a caretaker to teach her of her...female anatomy" **he rolled the words around his toung awkwardly not knowing exactly how to put it. **"it seems human females her age go through a certain 'change'?" **he added the look of confusion slowly fading from kagome's face only to be replaced with slight embarrasement. _"Of all the females he could of chose why her? and what about her quest? her friends? inuya_-" she almost thought it but stopped it decideing she didn't give a damn if he fell off a cliff or went to hell with kikyo anymore.

She nodded abit telling him she understood and before she could open her mouth the questions filling her mind begging to be spilled he began to talk again **"I'm sure you have many questions miko but here and now is not the time nor place this Sesshomaru is very aware that your friends will wonder where you are if i keep you too long, tomorrow, meet me here again and we will discuss it further" **His task complete he seen no reason to linger further and nodded slightly before turning and disappearing back into the forest leaving a puzzled kagome her mind desperately trying to catch up with everything when it finally processed she gave a confused glance in the direction he had disappeared and shook her head deciding to keep herself from thinking more on it until they're next 'meeting'. She returned to her friends and apologized for arriveing late, just as she had expected inuyasha was nowhere to be found. the next morning was filled with loud thuds as she sat him into oblivion.

[End Flashback]

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru from the warm springs she relaxed in and sighed softly catching his attention she smiled apologetically and nodded **"im gunna get out now kay?"**He looked over at her shaken from his thoughts, and nodded understanding what she meant and jumped down from the tree and walked off to start a fire at base camp, giving her her privacy. She smiled happily and gently stood up stepping from the warm water and wrapping a pink fluffy town around her hair after quickly drying her body with it, and slipping on one of the light blue kimonos sesshomarus servants had made her it was short and more tight fitting than most, more comfortable as far as kagome was concerned, it was beautiful though like a work of art the array of orange and yellow koi fish swimming across it, as if she were wrapped in an underwater picture of a koi pond the sleeves and obi a gentle vanilla color finished it off and she fluffed her hair abit with the towel and repacked her bag, now fully dressed and clean she walked back to base camp.

When she arrived as she expected there was already a small fire going and he was sitting at the base of a tree seemingly deep in thoughts as always she smiled and set her stuff down, taking out a brush and sleeping bag. She layed out her pink sleeping bag and sat on it her attention moveing to the fire as well she stared at its crackling embers as she slowly brushed her messy hair taming it. Little to her knowledge she had gotten sesshomaru's attention, never before had he seen her use it, in such a trance, the light of the fire danced beautifully across her pale skin, the kimono snug on her body left little for his imagination, and her hair looked soft as silk at she ran the brush through it the raven black shimmering in the night with a gentle almost blue hue.

Kagome sighed abit biting her bottom lip abit as she shoved her brush back in the bad and zipped it closed, moving back and snuggling in her sleeping bag she softly fell asleep, his watchful gaze never leaving her small form, the surge of protectiveness in his form confused him further as he let his mind begin to wander where it had left off.

OOOoo cliff hanger for y'all i know this is my first ever story and first ever chapter so im cutting it off kinda short i promise i will do my best to make the rest of my chapters long if i can, i plan this to be just a simple love story so nothing grand but hope u like! 3 and btw the more feedback the better! :D so leave lots of comments, even criticism is welcomed.

Sapphire-chan.


	2. The Reason Behind it All

Chapter Two : The Reason Behind it All

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

**(Disclaimer: i do not and sadly will never own any of the characters in this story) **

Text types:

-Flashback text will be underlined

_-Thoughts will be in italic and have " "_

-Narrator normal text (das me ^_^)

**-And speech will be bold and have " "**

**enjoy! **

**WARNING:this chapter contains vulgar words and sceens please read at your own discretion this is NOT for childeren. (Duh).**

Kagome sighed abit biting her bottom lip abit as she shoved her brush back in the bag and zipped it closed, moving back and snuggling in her sleeping bag she softly fell asleep, his watchful gaze never leaving her small form, the surge of protectiveness in his form confused him further as he let his mind begin to wander where it had left off...

[Flashback Cont.]

The next day was a long one, the morning filled with cussing as Kagome sat the insufferable half-breed till he nearly passed out. He had known it would happen as soon as he got back that night, Kagome had given him that look, the one that made his ears flatten and his stomache turn, if he had had a tail there would be no doubt its new home betwen his legs fitted the sceen. After her glare of course she said nothing a bowl of ramen left on the floor for him was never eaten as she retired to her bed in the small hut Shippo curling up in her arms. The small kit had grown slightly over the years but still a child he slept with his mother, as she always had been there was no doubt she always would be, even now as she and Sango sat on a log outside of the hut and talked the kit remained close sitting right next to her his small arms wrapped around her arm.

And then of course it happened Inuyasha finally recovering from his torment rubbed his bruised head and jumped up ito a tree. **"Keh"** His only retort as she settled himself on a branch he would not fight anyfurther he seen no reason for it. Kagome looked over at him slightly taken back, had the idiot finally realized when to stop? She shook her haid and laughed to herself. _"he's improveing but hes not quite that smart"_. Kagome looked to Sango who was talking with her of her feelings for Miroku a light blush had slowly made it presence on her tan cheeks.

**"oh sango."**Kagome exclaimed as her friends smiled at her nervously, Sango wanted to tell the monk of her feelings and was consulting kagome on how to. Kagome shook her head softly looking to the ground her mind flashing with thoughts of when she had loved inuyasha she too had the same problem back then. She had never been able to voice her love either, thats when she decided she knew exactly what to say, a gentle smile twards sango caught the demon-slayer's attention. **"Eventually you talk about it, but if he loves you and you love him, im sure he already knows it, he may just be shy himself, maybe u and him should take some time alone for a walk or something? you know make an opportunity for you to to be comfertable enough to open up to eachother." **

Sango thought for a moment blinking as her mind processed but slowly a smile crept its way onto her face and she nodded happily **"Thats a wonderful idea kagome! thank you!"** She nearly jumped at Kagome hugging her tightly. Kagome smiled and hugged her friend back, Shippo patting Sangos arms softly a smile on his face too, his mother was wise, he knew every year she spent with them she grew into a more mature, and wise person he couldent be prouder. Shippo decided though that he wanted to show her he was growing too, a idea hitting him he gently tugged on her school shirt getting her attention. **"kagome, sango, looky!" **his playful fox grin grew wide across his face as he stepped back abit and balanced himself on one foot on the end of the log. **"I've been practicing this trick to help my powers grow!" **He chipped in excitedly and slowly around him small blue flames appeared and merged ito a large blue aura surrounding the young kit, it expanded up and almost looked like fire the blue flames licked at the sky and danced beautifully. Kagome and Sango stared in amazement as he formed the fire into a small scene. Shippo made little bunnies and doggies appear and jump in and out of the flames, seemingly dancing in the air the flame flickerd in many shades of blue. **"Wow Shippo! your getting really good at controlling your powers!" **Kagome exclaimed happily. The kit let the fire disipate, and jumped in her awaiting arms giggleing happily as his mother cooned ofer his acheivment.

**"Keh stupid foxes"** Inuyasha spat from his tree branch, he disliked the showy nature of foxes always trying to impress they're audiance with visual cherades, Shippo frowned sadly kagome shot im a deadly look, and before he could even move it happened. **"Inuyasha...SIT" **He knew as she was saying his name he was in trouble and now he found himself holding his wounded head, a hard pounding sounded the arrival of a headache as he dug himself out of the mini crater his impact with the earth had caused. He shot Kagome a nasty look witch she returned with one of her own, one that sent chills down his spine as suddenly she reminded him of his brother her glare cold and uncareing expression. He had ignited a mothers wrath, he should have known better. He scowled and walked off into the forest the sun had long ago passed the mid noon spot in the sky and it was beginning to set, he turned his mind tward gathering wood and food for the night. Kagome regained her composure, and turned her mind to her own troubles, her meeting with sesshomaru was in a few hours and she hadent even bathed yet. Sighing softly Kagome gave Shippo a small kiss on the forehead and set him down. He went in the hut intentions of drawing his mother a picture. Kagome simply looked at sango and the girl smiled and nodded she knew that look, he friend needed a bath and some alone time, the demon slayer offered a small smile and stood intent on her plan to find Miroku.

Kagome grabbed her yellow bag and smiled calling out gently to Shippo and announcing her departure **"I'll be back soon, im gunna get a bath, when i get back we will make some dinner 'kay?" **Shippo nodded happily and continued scribbiling on the sketch pad Kagome had brought him from her home. She smiled and walked off to find a hot spring as she noticed miroku and sango sitting on a log together, talking. She couldent help the small giggle that escaped her lips, thanfully heard by nobody, she shook her head and happily walked away from the village.

Kagome stopped at the spring and took out her batheing supplies laying her pink towel on a nearby rock that seemed to be clean enough and began to remove her uniform, putting it in a laundry bag she pulled from her backpack and set it aside. Kagome slowly stepped into the warm water and suberged her entire body even dunking her hair under the water, her silky, raven locks fanning out as she lay her head back her face the only part of her body above the warm surface, little to her knowledge she was being watched, he had watched her all day, masking his scent and youkai aura to keep himself hidden Sesshomaru sat in a high branch enveloped in darkness his intense amber eyes locked on her, he had watched her strip, he had to admit she was not a girl anymore, her supple curves and plump firm breasts inticed the verry male side of him he almost groaned as she stood revealing herself to him as she slowly rubbed her body with a strange object, her soap bar witch smelled of strawberrys much like her shampoo tickled his nose for the first time. Sesshomaru couldent help the curiosity that swept over him for a moment yet at the quickly it became the last thing on his mind, her hands gliding over her breasts suddenly had all of his attention, her nipples erect in the cold air above the watter as her flingers glided over them. A small tinge of red began to bleed in Sesshomaru's eyes, she was driving him crazy her fingers slowly moveing lower on her body his eyes following intently as they went down her well toned torso, but luckily for him the water began at her belly button, deetering him just enough so he could regain his composure. He scoweled at himself for letting the miko affect him so and silently dissapeared decideing it was better for him not to watch any longer.

Sesshomaru walked through the forest even several meeters away now her scented shampoo and soap inticed his nose he walked circles around the spring glareing at his erect cock wishing it to cease its incessant throbbing, everytime his sensetive ears head the water lap against her soft pale skin as she moved through it he felt the urge to feel her body against his. There was noway he could face her for they're meeting tonight in such a state he sighed and decided it was time to act quickly he shot up into the sky, silently flying through the night air moveing farther from her. Sesshomaru sniffed the crisp air and still could smell her he silently cursed his youkai senses and flew faster and farther untill finally the smell of cedar trees and crisp grass was all that greeted him he inhailed deeply and sighed softly his body relaxing yet his cock remained unmoved and throbbed for good measure reminding him, much to his dismay that it was still verry present. He shook his head and forced an image in his mind of his ward, naked. The thought of jaken stark naked easily made his cock soften and he wrinkled his nose in discust as well, shakeing the thought from his head as soon as his goal was acheived and slowly made his way to the well he was sure by now that the miko was there and waiting.

Kagome feeling clean, and fresh sat on the wooden edge of the well, curling her toes in the grass that surrounded it absent mindedly. Kagome sighed and leaned back to look up at the sky, starlted when instead of moon and stars she was greeted by cold amber eyes and magenta stripes she nearly fell backwards into the well but before she had he caught her, his strong arm around her waist he pulled her up and against his body, the movement abit awkward although he had long ago gotten used to haveing one arm it still made some simple tasts slightly awkward. She looked up at him both seemingly frozen they're eyes locked a small blush spread across her cheeks as she remained pressed against his strong chest, being so much shorter she was even with his chest and marveled her eyes snapping from his gaze as she heard the sound of his heart stong and powerful. Kagome had to resist the urge to lay her head against his chest but her mind wished to hear it louder, he raised a silver brow at her curiously as her emotions played over her face and admired the blush that stained her cheeks it made her look heavenly. Like a forbidden fruit, ripe and ready for the picking.

_"His arms are so strong and warm, I can't beleive he is still holding me isn't he discusted by humans? oh no, maybe hes gunna kill me!"_ Kagome snapped herself from her thoughts and looked back up at him her blush becomeing even more apparent as her later ideas of him killing her diminished as she looked into his eyes, they made her feel like goo inside, warm and fuzzy goo. **"Uh...umm y-you can let go of me now Sesshomaru...im fine" **He nodded calmly and let her go his arm returning to his side, she looked over at his other sleeve hideing the stump where his other arm had once been. Sesshomaru noticed the sad look on her face and decided he dident want her to be sad over such a thing **"it no longer hurts miko, and is healing, in a time this sesshomaru will have a new arm, do not worry yourself over it"** She looked at him abit shocked but nodded abit her hands reaching out and softly touching the stump. **"i know but i still feel it was my fault, Inuyasha only did it to keep me safe but, he shouldent have gone that far...hes too brash sometimes" ** her words trailed off as she got an idea, He looked at her abit worriedly as she moved his sleeve up and placed her hand on his marred skin he almost pulled away but suddenly her hands were glowing a light pink color, and his arm began to heal at an incredibly fast rate forming into a fully functional arm in a matter of seconds he stood mouth slightly agape in awe, the mikos powers were growing every day now to the point that it impressed even him.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru turned and felt his new arm clenching and unclenching his new clawed hand and looked at her in astonishment. Kagome smiled brightly at him as he regained his composure and nodded at her. **"Thank you miko, this Sesshomaru is in your debt"** Kagome smiled and shook her head. **"Don't worry about it, we will call it even since i was the reason it was missing in the first place"** Sesshomaru nodded abit still in his mind he was in her debt but he would not argue not when he had come to her for a reason. **"Miko" **he bagan but was interupted right away. **"My names not miko, its Kagome" **She corrected him and he simply nodded. **"Kagome, i have come to ask you to acompany me for some time, i realise you have an obligation to find the remainder of the shards and to rid this world of the hanyou filth known as naraku, and i offer my help in ridding him as well as finding the shards if you will aid me." **kagome nodded shocked he would offer so much help and wondered curiously about what he the lord of the west could need help with.

**"It seems my young human ward Rin has reached a critical stage in human growth" **he said and decided to just be blunt this time. **"Rin is becomeing a young woman and this Sesshomaru lacks the knowledge to teach her of her body's changes and help her understand" **Kagome stood slightly shocked his words from the other night suddenly makeing complete sense. **"Oh." **she blurted and he nodded at her. **"Well...that was unexpected but i understand" **she said clearly remembering her younger years when she began to go through puberty.** "Umm...well I would be more than willing to help but i have no clue what excuse i would give my group, they may not understand like i do, especially not Inuyasha hes too hot headed to listen to reason." **Sesshomaru nodded he understood and had been prepared for it. **"You will tell him you require to return home" **He nodded his head twards the well and kagome blink for a moment and nodded she had just returned but she could easily make an excuse for inuyasha and tell sango and miroku the truth.

**"Alright I will tell them tonight then I will tell Inuyasha a lie but im going to tell my friends the truth so they do not worry." **she said explaining her intentions for reasons she couldent seem to figure out why she felt the need to tell him but ignored it as he nodded and turned to leave she watched him his large figure dissapearing in the thick ofrest quickly. Kagome turned and headed back to the village approahing the familiar hut and dropped her backpack inside carelessly. She was immediately tackled by Shippo who launched himself into her arms as soon as she sat her back pack down he grinned proudly at her holding out a sheet of paper with scribbleings of her and him holding hands, she giggled and kissed his tiny forhead loveingly. **"Wow Shippo youre becomeing quite the artist!" **She said happily and cuddled him his little pride swelling as he snuggled in his mothers arms.

That night Sango and Miroku dident make it back from they're walk till verry late both still stained with blushes Sangos slightly disheveled hair makeing Kagome blush, she knew what had happend and giggled to herself. She had known for a long time it was only a matter of time before it happend.

[End Flashback]

Whoo finally done with this one! yay took longer than i inteded but at least im keeping up with my goal of one chap. a day, sorry this one is abit short i promissed i would make them longer and i will but this chapter was only for the flashback so :/ cant help this one much. look forward to more though! oh! and reveiws please i enabled annonamis reveiws sorry i hadent realized before they were turned off in my settings.

TTFN - ta ta for now!

Sapphire-chan.


	3. Dreams

Chapter Three : Dreams and Screams

An Inuyasha Fanfiction:

**(Disclaimer: i do not and sadly will never own any of the characters in this story) **

Text types:

-Flashback text will be underlined

_**"sesshomarus beast talking"**_

_-Thoughts will be in italic and have " "_

-Narrator normal text (das me ^_^)

**-And speech will be bold and have " "**

**enjoy! **

**WARNING:this chapter contains vulgar words and sceens as well as SMUT please read at your own discretion this is NOT for childeren. (Duh).**

**this chapter will be short ugh i know i keep promising long chapters and i will get to them eventually but this it not it this is simply a chapter for those who are here simply for the smut, for those of u who want it enjoy, for those of you who don't...well...its part of the story and stuff my not name sense if u don't read it later but, you do not need to read it if u don't want to.**

Sesshomaru sighed softly, his thoughts of the past fleeing from his mind as his attention was brought to Kagome, twisting and turning in her sleep. Normally the miko slept like a drunken man, tired from a day full of walking she would be sound asleep till morning. Sesshomaru got up and went to her and knelt beside her sleeping form his arm out as he reached to shake her from her sleep, but he never made it. He suddenly found himself frozen as she let out a low moan, she turned on her back in the sleeping back arching abit as she did it again this time her words not muffled by her arm almost made him gasp. **"Mmmnf...Sesshomaru" **Kagome moaned in her sleep the demon lord was stuck staring at her trembling body moaning his name his beast purred heavily and begged him to take her at that verry moment, while he fought for control in vain. _**"TAKE HER DAMN YOU" **_His beast roared, making Sesshomaru's deep growls increase as he fought against it's will.

Kagome rubbed her eyes looking up at the source of the noise that awoke her with fear, Sesshoamrus eyes were tinged with red, she jerked up intent on running away but of course the ever clumsy Kagome slipped, her hand flying out for support ended with her pinned to the ground her hand curled up in Sesshomaru's hair as he held her down they're lips crashed together in a heated kiss, Kagomes eyes widened abit but slowly closed, the pleasure of his surprisingly warm and soft lips, his toung and fangs probing at her bottom lip, begging entrance to her mouth. Kagome gasped a muffled moan and he took his chance his powerful toung sweeping along hers sending shivers through her body, now both of her hands curled in his silver silk hair pulling him closer, her legs wrapped around his hips and she groaned feeling his erection press against her thigh. He growled in pleasure and moved down her neck making her arch up as his warm hands ripped away her shirt and slid under her bra, cupping her supple breasts, squeezing them softly and teasingly flicking his claw against her hardened nipples earning him a sweet gasp each time, he smirked his eyes fully crimson as he licked along her body and cut the bra of with a flick of his claw.

Kagome couldn't stop herself her eyes closed tightly as her body was assaulted with pleasure, she whimpered and begged for him like a good bitch and he could not deny her, Kagome gasped loudly as she felt one of his clawed fingers rub her clit slowly, her clothes long gone, in shreds on the floor, neither cared, she whimpered and bit down on her lip, he looked up at her grinning and crashed his lips down upon hers this time there was no hesitation as she kissed him back, his hands sliding up her legs to her hips as he placed his massive cock at her luscious lips, her mind for a moment wondered where his clothes had gone but soon it was forgotten, she didn't care. Kagomes wetness was threatening to undo him if he did not plunge into it, he kissed her neck softly and whispered in her ear making her freeze, her mind racing to understand **"I'm sorry, it will hurt" **Sesshomaru didn't know why he felt like he had to apologize but was glad he did when she stopped and looked up at him frightened the reasoning dawned on her, he would be her first, she was a virgin, he nuzzled her neck and purred softly to soothe her, her arms wrapped around his neck finding comfort in having him close she nodded silently, she wasn't entirely sure why she had the urge to either but she did, and he understood why even if she did not yet.

Sesshomaru kissed her lips passionately attempting to distract her abit as she slowly slid his cock into her tight core, the heat and wetness driving him near insanity, his body begged to be buried deep inside of her but he would not, he went slow, because he loved her, he may never admit it out loud but he did and he had finally come to terms with it, his eyes settled back to amber, his beast and himself no longer at war as he slowly took her, her body shook at first the pain making the pleasure unavailable but slowly it was coming back to her, double force this time and she could only moan and pant begging him to go faster and harder. Sesshomaru groaned loudly his little miko was more of a wild cat in bed than he ever thought possible as he slammed into her small body almost with demon speed yet she showed no signs of pain and gasped, happily begging for more witch he gave without a seconds thought, his demon speed hit kagome along with her first orgasm like a hurricane her body trembled and shook as pleasure wracked through her, her walls tightening about his cock dangerously tight making him groan his own release not far off a few more thrusts into the mikos tight core and he buried himself deep, his massive cock filling her womb with his hot seed, she gasped at the feeling and held him tightly as he howled in pleasure.

Kagome was still softly panting her body exhausted and her mind fuzzy as she snuggled against Sesshomarus chest, she marveled as she heard his slow and steady heart beat and let it lull her to sleep, Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled softly curling his tail and arms around her protectively as they lay in her sleeping bag together. they would never be the same, and he couldn't be happier.

ok ok i know i know short chapter and nothing but smut but ^_^ i cant help it ima pervert hehe this were inspired by well...o.o nothing i just thought id get it over with because i hate when i click sessh kag stories that promise smut and u don't get any till like...fricken chapter 60 . any who hope u like or at least took the time to read XD.

Sapphire-chan.


End file.
